


Sexbot Inc. (Danganronpa)

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Welcome to Sexbot Inc. We appreciate your order! We see that you want a Sexbot from the games and/or anime Danganronpa! Thank you for ordering at Sexbot Inc!(This is a interactive smut. First person to answer in the comments gets it.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Andoh Ruruka/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gekkogahara Miaya/Reader, Hagakure Hiroko/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Kimura Seiko/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Naegi Komaru/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yukizome Chisa/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Sexbot Inc. (Danganronpa)

Welcome to Sexbot Inc. We appreciate your order! We see that you want a Sexbot from the games and/or anime Danganronpa! Thank you for ordering at Sexbot Inc!

Which girl would you like to purchase?

1\. Sayaka Maizono  
2\. Mukuro Ikusaba  
3\. Celestia Ludenberg  
4\. Sakura Ogami  
5\. Junko Enoshima  
6\. Toko Fukawa  
7\. Aoi Asahina  
8\. Kyoko Kirigiri  
9\. Mahiru Koizumi  
10\. Peko Pekoyama  
11\. Hiyoko Saionji  
12\. Ibuki Mioda  
13\. Mikan Tsumiki  
14\. Chiaki Nanami  
15\. Sonia Nevermind  
16\. Akane Owari  
17\. Komaru Naegi  
18\. Hiroko Hagakure  
19\. Chisa Yokizome  
20\. Seiko Kimura  
21\. Ruruka Ando  
22\. Miaya Gekkogahara  
23\. Kaede Akamatsu  
24\. Kirumi Tojo  
25\. Tenko Chabashira  
26\. Angie Yonaga  
27\. Miu Iruma  
28\. Tsumugi Shirogane  
29\. Himiko Yumeno  
30\. Maki Hurakawa


End file.
